


Innerlicor

by Pearlybj



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Horror, Breeding, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Gore, I know don't look at me, Soul Scarring, Tentabulges, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlybj/pseuds/Pearlybj
Summary: Allow me to reiterate the tags: John is both the subject of body-horror and enthusiastic consent. This fic got slightly out of hand.Enjoy unique sexyfun times.





	Innerlicor

It happens often, and John is neither horror-stricken nor terrified. His girlfriend is sitting beside him when she falls into a fit, her skin dyed as though by ink. She screams like a raven, and extra limbs unfold from her sleeves and skirts. Hands, vines, tails, other strange tendrils; they fold into the shadow cast by her scarf if John stares too long.

 

But that’s okay because he’s looking her in the eye, not staring at her body. That would be rude!

 

“Aww, Rose, did you hate the chocolate pie that much? I know I do.”

 

She frowns at him. The second mouth under her jaw makes her look twice as stern. That one’s not frowning though, it's more… sprouting a sideways beak?

 

“Sssη11t>pie.”

 

John has getting a little better at understanding her when this happens, but it's still pretty tough. Jade claims he’s just going insane.

 

“What?”

 

“Ss&ωe NEED TO BREED Δχ7.”

 

“Oh! Umm, I’ll just give you some privacy then, okay? I’ll be right here in my room if you need anything!” John pauses their movie and stands up, but Rose pulls him back down to the couch.

 

“P|ease 。出7:,s #n.”

 

“Yeah, of course. I always really like you and stuff, heh. Love?”

 

Only inches away from him, Rose starts touching herself. One hand plays with her chest through her blouse, the other dips under her skirt, a third pulls on her own hair.

 

John is blushing furiously. He’s kissed Rose a number of times now. With his tongue even! And her tongues. But she clearly wants to try more now.

 

Trying to be a gentleman, John places a hand on her shoulder. His fingers and wrist are immediately caught by some type of fifth-dimensional vines. Definitely not getting out of that one without going windy.

 

Rose moves in even closer. She places her knees on either side of his thighs and grasps his free hand. He looks up at her.

 

“Wow. Hi.”

 

“| | e llo~*.” She sounds delighted.

 

“You’re very pretty, Ms. Lalonde!”

 

“sSWHγ, てhank ou/~ ωρ.E86ert.” She dips her real hand beneath the waistline of his sweats. “May イ？」”

 

John can hear his own heart in his throat. He answers, “Yeah. Please.”

 

Something hot and narrow slides from his hips to his feet, making lazy loops. He’s not entirely sure what it is, but Rose is feeling him through his boxers and, oh man, he just _has to_ run his free hand over her hip and chest. She’s soft.

 

“Mmmm.”

 

Rose unbuttons her blouse and unlatches her bra. It fastens from the front, which is way too cute for John. He just wants to kiss her face!

 

His shirt gets the same treatment, unbuttoned and discarded. He can’t help but be embarrassed even though Rose has seen him in a swimsuit a dozen times. And he’s not the one with some type of slitted frills on his ribs? But Rose is obviously super beautiful like this. John tells her as much.

 

“Oh~>#n, oo s terrrible artificiary is DELECTABLE. I would also infer =>>> p your healthy tone&hindquarters&*eyes* q rather FERTILE ‘2x’H <3.”

 

John isn't a hundred percent sure what Rose means, but he recognizes her adoring tone. “Thanks! You’re so sweet, sunflower.”

 

Too embarrassed for eye contact, Rose instead focuses on loosening his sweat pants and boxers.

 

“ΠΠ ΠΠ i dont suppose •{Ne6> @ll?”

 

“Yeah. I mean no. Uh, here.”

 

John tries to slide his pants off, but one of his hands is still tied to her shoulder, and Rose has a pretty tight grip on his legs. Rose giggles and lets him fumble for a moment before lifting him up and stealing the rest of his clothes. She grins impishly, looking over his bare body.

 

The stuff on his legs appears to be a fine, blue yarn, the same skein John gave Rose for Valentines. He grins too.

 

Only when he’s naked does Rose grab hold of John’s dick. She pets him lazily and tilts his head back to kiss him. Gosh, it’s nice.

 

He kisses her lips and chin and neck and beak, opens up when Rose laps at his mouth. She tastes his pallet, and something tiny crawls past his teeth, his throat, down, down.

 

John jerks his head back and coughs. He can see the thin, black strand connecting their mouths, feel it moving. A wire?

 

“What the fuck is this, Rose?” It itches when he talks.

 

“Zzssh: I tho)) 360xsome nutrients for you)L-’Λ%. Δα>.”

 

She’s still holding his dick.

 

“Aww- _aa-_ Jade, Jade already makes me eat when I’m tired. Not you too! And maybe not right now? I- we don’t have to or anything- I mean, duh- but I was kind of hoping that you’ll sleep with me?”

 

His face is burning. She’s still holding his dick.

 

Rose leans in to John’s ear. The wire is pulled to the corner of his lips and across his cheek.

 

Voice clear, she whispers, _“I shall pound into you as many times as you like, Mr. Egbert. We ought not have you getting weak kneed and dehydrated before then, mon peu heron.”_

 

She tweaks the head of his dick, and his brain completely shorts out.

 

“WE CAN GO WITH THAT,” he yells. Right into her ear. Whoops. “Sorry.”

 

The grimwoman laughs at her boyfriend. Another full-mouthed kiss, and the wire is pulsing between them. John’s not sure if he’s imagining it, but he thinks something settles in his stomach. Well, that’s. Kind of killing his boner and also his appetite.

 

But Rose starts sucking on his mouth. John knows she would get him water and his favorite blanket if he’s exhausted after, but he wasn't really expecting to be taken care of before too, and it's just really cute? She’s trying her best in her own way.

 

The wire crawls up, up, past his throat, his teeth, and he’s pretty sure Rose swallows it. They pause while he coughs a bit.

 

When he’s ready, John ducks his head and presses a kiss to Rose’s breast. She’s warm, and he loves how she feels. Rose needs _all_ the kisses, and that is exactly what he gives her. And one nice, big bite.

 

Rose moans and throws him down on the couch. She struggles to get her skirt off with all her limbs then climbs on top of him.

 

She clearly was not wearing any panties underneath there, and John wonders how long Rose was hoping to do stuff with him. Or maybe it's just more comfortable for her when she’s all grim? Just like she said, she has a troll-like tentacle that would not fit very easily in them, and John wants her to be comfy-

 

He’s snapped back from his thoughts when Rose props his hip up, and her bulge starts probing his ass cheeks.

 

“[Ready] Ⓜ︎あ%?”

 

“Super fuck ready. If you are!”

 

Gently, Rose adjusts until her bulge finds his asshole. The tip is smaller than John’s pinky and kind of slimy; it slips in pretty easily. He’s nervous but so excited.

 

Once, twice, Rose rotates her hips, then settles on top of him. Hair by hair, her bulge works John open and slicks him up. Her eyes are shut, and her expression is so open, it breaks his heart.

 

John rubs her shoulders, the small of her back, her limbs and her little vines. He tells his girlfriend how great she is until he can't speak anymore. He has no idea how little or how much he’s been stretched open when Rose stills; her pubic bone is snug against him.

 

God, when she starts to wiggle, everything goes white. John jerks himself and he writhes and he groans. Rose is rubbing against his insides and he comes undone before he even knows what happened.

 

“!~<3 n5sfφ,nm.”

 

Using some of the little grey tendrils, Rose eats up the mess on John’s stomach. They wrap around his dick, not letting it wilt.

 

He’s panting; John squeezes Rose and says, “Wow. You’re really amazing. Fuck, I love you so much.” He adds, “Um, did you finish? We still need to take care of you, right? Keep going, if you want I mean.”

 

“Iwlt€.”

 

Rose nods. Given permission, she starts moving inside her lover again. It still feels really nice. John’s spent, but Rose starts rubbing and squeezing and circling his prostate and fuuuuuuuck, she was just teasing him before. He had no idea she could do that.

 

He’s shaking, and he really needs Rose to feel this good too, shit. John pushes a hand between them, rubs his thumb over her clit. The woman moans, then takes his hand and pins it to the couch. He loves how the wind holds the sound in his ear.

 

Rose has her way with the wind. She combs the man’s hair with her fingers, paints his lips, and forces him to come dry. She memorizes every line of his face, brows scrunched, mouth open helplessly; he’s gorgeous.

 

She doesn’t offer a break this time, finds all the best angles to pleasure herself. John is shaking, squeezing her bulge hard enough to hurt.

 

 _“Rose,_ wait,” he wines.

 

She pauses and asks, “Y3$?”

 

“Rose, please. Can I- anything, I’ll suck you - or- I’m really sorry, i-it’s too sensitive.”

 

Just a few more little swirls, and she pulls out of John. He’s a dripping, shivering mess. His girlfriend dabs the sweat from his brow and chest, then pets him, smooths out his muscles.

 

“Perfect #%ハS, γωperfectξlove*.”

 

He sniffs. “Thanks. Just tell me what you want, okay?”

 

“(bρえe>)^(John)‽(nu§)ª❧.”

 

“Hmm. I’m not really sure, but if that’d help you get off, I’ll try it.” He trusts his girlfriend to take care of him.

 

“1//willT日「ΕΕl.”

 

“True, that _does_ sound pretty nice! And we get to be even closer.”

 

“χ8y.”

 

John waits excitedly as his girlfriend sits between his legs. She touches him, rubs his taint, then pricks it with a claw. It stings badly the first few times, but it feels kind of neutral after that, like someone tapping his shoulder.

 

Some type of black ooze drips from the sofa to the floor, and John can’t really see much else. It feels like Rose is starting to poke inside of him? When she moves beneath his dick, he squirms in her grip. He’s so used up, how does it feel good?

 

Rose’s arm plays a disappearing act and her eyes go all white. John’s bladder itches and his stomach aches. He really has less idea what's happening than he thought he did, and even that wasn't much.

 

“Can’t it be smaller? I know you said there’s plenty of room- like, infinite room in extra dimensions? But it really kind of feels too tight.”

 

“༗⅏ ↭&fine. J ⌬⎀l;.”

 

“I guess that makes sense, like if you get a robot leg? It needs to interface.”

 

“^^Mm()*.”

 

Rose pulls her arm out.

 

Everything between his butt and his abs burns, and he feels bloated. His girlfriend’s arm is stained black up to her elbow, probably with soulmind guts or something. She wipes herself clean on her discarded blouse. Ugh.

 

John tears up and Rose grabs his hand.

 

“$ξ<>sosorry1111itll be over in a €0mη. ||trmore nutrients.”

 

The wire-tube thing still makes Rose’s gentle kisses gross, but John is really grateful. He feels better as soon as he gets something in his stomach.

 

For a few minutes, all he bothers to do is stare at the ceiling. Rose rubs some of thicker tendrils over his skin. They leave behind an oil that smells like aloe; its soothing.

 

“Alright. I think everything is fine. What are we doing now?”

 

“Ex910レaBit stimulation for U7-.”

 

“Oh my god, I’m not touching it.”

 

Rose looks downcast. Aw, man, why’d he have to go and snap now. Maybe… as long as he doesn't have to touch it, it’s not really that gross? Or look at it. Or smell it.

 

He tries, “I think that’s your job, Ms. Rose.”

 

“Lo~*☺.”

 

Impishly happy all over again, Rose wiggles a single finger in the hole she made. John almost kicks her in reflex.

 

“Oh, oh god, it’s way different from my butt.”

 

She plays around until John has to grab her wrist.

 

“Rose, I aaaa think I might- that’s good. Just- shit anything- please fuck me, oh man.”  
  
“G⚚⎌xxly!”

 

Heh. That’s Rose’s most childlike expression since Dave got her a pony. John is really glad even though he’s also weirded out and kind of sick. Also, her bulge got bigger? Is that scary or sexy? Sexier because it’s scary? Rose is going to break his boner, damn it.

 

Grace.

 

The grimwoman mounts her lover. She tries to look poised, but her breath goes ragged. Once she adjusts to the feeling of John being around her like this- being well oiled and just _so much-_ she starts making delicate hip motions and explores with her bulge.

 

Poor John is going to lose his mind; he has new sensitive spots _everywhere,_ and Rose is tapping away at them like piano keys, panting hard. God, why didn't they do this a million years ago?

 

“Aaaa~*ε>J0||Π!”

 

“Oh, sunflower, that- that’s it. So good.”

 

There were quite a number of late night fantasies about this moment, Rose using her boyfriend up for pleasure, and gosh John is really happy he can do this for her.

 

Helplessly, he digs his hands into the couch when Rose’s eyes go wide and her bulge starts  thrashing. She throws her head back and screams when she releases herself.

 

“X!!777mmn•_.”

 

It’s hot and heavy, makes John feel like he’s stuffed with sweets, and he’s past the brink. For a moment, he imagines he can feel Rose’s pleasure with her. Then, she’s collapsed on top of him, cuddling into his chest.

 

John hugs his wonderful girlfriend to him. She folds into herself, and her skin regains its usual tone. Her bulge pulls out of John and disappears inside of her.

 

When he regains his breath, he asks, “Aw, Rose, do you feel a bit better?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

John beams. “Good! ...You were super amazing and everything was so special.”

 

When she answers, Rose speaks clearly. “That is quite excellent to hear. I would be horror stricken were your deflowering anything but special.”

 

“Hehe, thanks. Sorry I didn’t last very long for you.”

 

Rose kisses him all over his chest and neck.

 

“Oh, heavens no, Mr. Egbert. Everything far exceeded both my hopes and expectations. I couldn’t be more satisfied.”

 

John grins and says, “Aww thanks. I must be pretty awesome then, heh.”

 

Rose rubs his stomach tenderly. It’s a bit achey and lumpy.

 

“You are, John. I love you.”

 

“Love you too!”

  



End file.
